


【永黎】Doom or destiny

by swimmingpool8



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingpool8/pseuds/swimmingpool8
Summary: 宝生永梦的身上突然出现了一个名字
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定来自Reddit－WP板块，人出生时身体带有两个名字，一个是soulmate，一个是会杀死自己的人。写文的时候私自改了一下，侵删  
> 时间线大概就在黎斗是Genm这件事还没被大家发现之前，部分情节有参考Mighty Novel X小说内容  
> 有捏造，九檀提及，梦九暗示，ooc有  
> 第一次用第一人称写  
> 有灵感了可能会继续写，目前就停在这里。

Side 宝生永梦

果然还是不太能想起来，曾经发生过的许多事。  
为数不多能记起来具体细节的，也只有很小的时候自己寄出过一封信，一场差点夺去自己性命的车祸，和把自己从鬼门关救回来的那台手术。  
在后来为了当医生而努力学习的那段艰苦的时光，关于过去的模糊记忆无数次动摇着我。  
一个连自己的过去都记不住的人，可以帮助其他人拥有一个更好的未来吗？  
我在心里无数次反问自己。  
是从什么时候开始变得坚定的呢……？也有点记不太清楚了，哦对了！好像是在意识到自己身体上出现名字这件事之后，一直浮躁的心才慢慢的沉淀下来。  
名字啊……  
说到名字，我关于它的记忆也少之又少，我曾经甚至怀疑过这个名字是不是自然出现在我身体上的。  
在我的记忆里，从出生开始，我和别的小孩唯一不同的一点就是，我的身体，不管任何部位的皮肤，连字母也没有出现一个。这件事没有本质上的好坏区分，单纯只是给我减少了很多未来可能会有的担忧，不用担忧名字与人是否对应，不用担忧身旁的爱人会不会是取我性命之人。  
可是现在，在自己的身体上，出现了一个名字。

檀黎斗

属于黎斗先生的名字，很工整的排列在左胸靠近心脏的那块皮肤上。  
这不正常，我明白这件事。  
我的身体上没有任何名字这件事本身就不正常，现在突然出现一个名字，更加不正常。但是我却选择忽略不去深究，就像过去它从未出现过一样。

直到我遇到了，名为檀黎斗的黎斗先生。

那是在幻梦公司的新游发布会上，明明是想第一批体验新游而起了个大早来排队的我，被展板上"主讲人：檀黎斗"几个字吸走了所有注意，于是我趁着主会场里还有为数不多的空地找了个位置站定。

我知道有重名的可能，但是在台上发表演讲的黎斗先生是那么耀眼，让我不愿意去思考那种可能。  
从那时起，我几乎无时无刻都在祈祷，祈祷黎斗先生身体的某个部位，也有我的名字，有宝生永梦这四个字。

黎斗先生会是我的爱人吗？  
每次换衣服，或者从镜子里看到黎斗先生的名字时，我都会问自己这个问题。  
如果不是的话，由黎斗先生来杀死我，某种程度上也不错？  
近乎疯狂的想法出现在脑海中。

后来又发生了很多事，我努力学习，通过了医学考试，进入圣都大学附属病院。  
正苦恼于没有办法更多接触到黎斗先生时，成为假面骑士居然给了我能和黎斗先生近距离接触的机会。  
真正的黎斗先生，甚至比新闻报导的要更加优秀。游戏设计界的天才，最年轻的董事长，电脑救命中心(CR)的助推者都是黎斗先生拥有的身份。即使是面对CR偶尔会出现的突发情况，黎斗先生也能很冷静的应对，同时身为Bugstar的Poppy会因为慌乱而吐字不清的话语，黎斗先生也能全都听懂，并且可以很快的安抚Poppy平静下来。  
有几次自己偷瞄黎斗先生被发现了，他只是对我温柔的笑笑，我的心就已经跳动得像是刚和bugstar结束战斗一样快。

和Bugatsr的战斗在黎斗先生的帮助下有序的进行着，逐渐担任起主力的我和黎斗先生接触的机会越来越多，遇到紧急情况就要黎斗先生的办公室找他，这么一来，时不时的就会有和黎斗先生独处的机会。

"黎斗先生，我可以问你一个问题吗？"在不知道第几次进入黎斗先生的办公室时，我终于鼓起勇气，想问出那个我一直想知道答案的问题。

黎斗先生还是那样优雅地坐在办公桌前，双手交叠撑住下巴，对我微笑着偏了偏头，示意我继续说。

"黎斗先生的身体上，有我的名字吗……？"

问出这个问题的时候，黎斗先生办公室的门把手突然转动了，像往常一样穿着夏威夷衬衫和牛仔裤的贵利矢走进了门。  
不知道是不是我的错觉，总觉得贵利矢会在这时候进来，不是巧合。  
"哟，名人！"他笑着向我打招呼。  
我也以笑容回应，然后重新回到精神紧绷的状态，等着黎斗先生的答案。

"有的哦。"黎斗先生答到。

后来听贵利矢说，当时黎斗先生说完这句话之后，我就像是失声多年的人突然重新拥有了说话的能力一样张着嘴但是说不出任何能连成句子的话语。

我终于下定决心追求黎斗先生，黎斗先生的工作时间段从他办公室外的同事口中很轻易的就能取得，并不意外的发现黎斗先生会是喜欢加班的类型，不用值班的晚上我都会提前来到幻梦公司楼下等黎斗先生下班，然后邀请黎斗先生一起吃晚饭，又借着消食的借口陪着黎斗先生走到楼下，不过没有一次黎斗先生对我说过要不要上去坐坐之类的话。最后终于在一个假期，终于成功约到和黎斗先生出去吃饭的机会。  
结果像是汇报工作一样把自己的经历向黎斗先生全盘托出，最后犹犹豫豫了许久，把左胸前有黎斗先生的名字这件事也说了出来。

黎斗先生笑了，很开心地笑着，然后问我，晚上要不要去他家过夜。  
答案是肯定的，我不想错过任何一个可以和黎斗先生相处的机会。

黎斗先生瘦的有些过分，宽松的浴袍顺着肩头滑落半边露出左边胸膛前的一小部分，黎斗先生似乎是注意到我的目光，他也不遮掩，右手拿起桌上的酒杯坐到我旁边。  
这一次是我亲眼所见，在黎斗先生身上，宝生永梦四个字，以同样的字体出现在和我相同的位置。  
我的手不受控制的抬起想要抚摸那四个字所在的位置，半路清醒时手已经立在我和黎斗先生的身体之间，进也不是退也不是，一时间我不知该怎么办才好。  
黎斗先生看着我有些窘迫的表情笑了笑，抿了一口酒杯里的酒后侧身把酒杯放在桌子上，回到原位时，他的左手抬起来握住我那还停在半空中的手，贴在自己的左胸上。  
我还在惊讶于手掌处传来的过于舒适的触感，黎斗先生的脸突然在眼前放大，他软软的唇贴上我的，将口里的红酒渡了过来。

"是永梦的话，想做什么都可以哦。"黎斗先生这么对我说着。

从那以后，黎斗先生的家便成了我在休息日的另一个去所，大部分我们都在做爱，交往之后我才知道黎斗先生属于对欲望很坦诚的人，在发布会现场那样优雅的男人，在我身下也会像荡妇一样浪叫着。  
黎斗先生是因为我才会出现这一面，也只有我会看见他这样的一面。我一直是这么认为的。  
但是因为我人生的前十几年都是在身体上没有名字的情况下度过的，我一直没有意识到，普通人的身体上，是会有两个名字的。  
记忆在这时候突然起了作用，我想起来了，那时候刻意被我忽略了的，在第一次做的时候我就注意到了的。  
在黎斗先生大腿根的皮肤上，有着另一个人的名字。

九条貴利矢

这意味着什么？贵利矢会夺去黎斗先生的性命？  
还是说，黎斗先生和贵利矢之间，会像我和黎斗先生一样……？  
我不愿意在这个问题上做过多思考。


	2. Chapter 2

Side 檀黎斗

每个故事都有各式各样的开关才得以开启，宝生永梦寄给我的那封粉丝信，就是这场名为命运的游戏之开关。  
唯一比较可惜的是，我没能亲手按下那个开关，安排人把信递给我的人，是我的父亲檀正宗。  
我第一次体会到了愤怒和嫉妒，却又觉得这是命中注定的相遇。  
因为在我左胸口靠近心脏的那块皮肤上，有着宝生永梦的名字。  
父亲一定是知道这一点，才会把宝生永梦的信拿给我。

最后我寄出了带有Mighty Action C的试做品和带有BugStar病毒的回信。

父辈间的纠葛，非常讽刺的在机缘巧合之下同样出现在各自的子代间。

宝生永梦成为了世界上第一个感染BugStar的人，虽然有一点点小插曲的经历了一场车祸，但还是好好的长大到了18岁。  
还是宝生永梦的父亲，带着我来到家里对着正在熟睡的永梦打了麻醉针，随后在研究所里进行了BugStar分离手术。

手术进行的很顺利，参与人员也都如我所料的被BugStar吞噬掉，分离出来的帕拉德被我支开。我有了和永梦独处的机会。

可是为什么。  
无论我怎么找，面前已经浑身赤裸的宝生永梦身上，没有我的名字。  
或者说，没有任何人的名字。

这是我无法接受的，仿佛我一直在唱独角戏一般，再一次的，羞辱和愤怒填满了我。

我在那天手术结束以后，在宝生永梦的左胸口位置，文下了自己的名字。

永梦失去了他做BugStar分离手术那天的记忆。这是后来我从他的父亲，宝生清长的口中得知的。他并没有提起身上多了名字的事，但是我知道，他一定早已发现，他的身体上出现了名字的这件事。  
因为我文在和我一样的，靠近心脏的位置。

最开始我只是想让宝生永梦明白，我是会取他性命之人。  
出乎我意料的，他竟然天真的以为，我是他的爱人，然后爱上了我。  
每次一起出去吃饭的时候，看着他笨拙的想要想出话题来和我聊天的样子，打从心底里觉得可笑，但是我忍住了大笑的冲动，改为十分温和的微笑。  
他会因为我的微笑而害羞的红着脸低下头，过一小会儿又会鼓起勇气抬起头，一边喊着黎斗先生一边把他认为好吃的食物朝着我的方向推一推。  
我突然觉得，让他爱上我，最后再告诉他真相，似乎是会使游戏变得更加有趣的选择。

把宝生永梦带上床几乎不费功夫，游戏上有天分的人学习能力都不差，只做了几次，他已经能很好的掌握技巧，有几次甚至直接操到我失禁。事后他满脸歉意的吻着我的脖子道歉，同时贪得无厌的又操进我那还没来得及恢复知觉的后穴。

其实对于我来说操进我身体里的人是谁都无所谓，即使贵利矢拿着雀形弓操进我的身体一样能让我高潮，但是和宝生永梦做爱时获得的快感是无与伦比的。宝生永梦因为我虚假的爱意而疯狂，光是想象着这个画面就能高潮。

嗯？你问我为什么这时候提到贵利矢？  
因为贵利矢他啊，他的大腿根部，有宝生永梦的名字呢。  
什么？我之前没有说过吗？关于我身上另一个名字的事情？  
是贵利矢哦，同样在大腿根部。  
这么一想，按照这世间的法则，最终会取走我性命的人，会是贵利矢也说不定。

不可能的，除了我以外，没有任何人能决定我的命运。

所以，宝生永梦，继续对我上瘾，沉沦于我，然后更加不遗余力地爱我。  
等到你知道真相的那一天，就是这出戏的高潮时刻。  
你心中那空洞的水晶，只能染上属于我的颜色。

一切都会顺着我所写的剧本，直至终焉。


End file.
